Yaoi Pursuit
by I'm a bitch in disguise
Summary: This is a collection of Inuyasha to improve my Yaoi scenes. So this all just basically Yaoi smex, don't like don't read!


_**Hello if you do not know me, shame. If you do welcome to another probably uncompleted story of mine, anyway this won't technically be a story just a collection of smexy yaoi fluff. I do this because I am trying to better my yaoi scenes in my other stories so here goes nothing. I would love it actually if you could somehow assist me in this and tell what I need to work on, thank you. Oh, and I forgot to mention in the apology in my other late stories that if you do look on reviews and see my name well that's because I didn't know how to check reviews so I posted my own and was trying to see if it showed in my inbox. It did not and not later after that I actually found out how to review them (Horrible, I know). So anyway here is to the smex, Bonzai!**_

_Warning: Boy on boy sex( don't like then really you shouldn't be on fanfiction, of course if you like the Yuri then… go ahead, no homo) I have no problem with that though so don't hate me!_

_Rating: M_

_Plot Bunny: Akira_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha though I will own it one day (fire erupts in determination). Last time I checked I owned Inuyasha, but you know that was in a dream so… interpret what you will!_

_Inuyasha sat watching the midnight sky, a feeling of loneliness washing over him as he continued to stare at the twinkling diamonds that filled the space unreachable to us down below. He slightly wondered if this was the reason he also felt the need to be in the air other than walking to places he was intent on going. The freedom of being higher than anything else; and being exempt from the rules that gravity forced upon most. 'What goes up; must come down' a phrase he was quite used to since he was a child, but he never thought about it before. _

_He wondered if those that weren't restricted to a life of meaningless discomfort and boundaries ever dreamed of something more, if so…what? Did they dream of a place that would set rules to them so they could find solid ground to steady them, or did they dream of a place filled with others that were below them so they feel empowered? _

_Though he knew no answer to his unspoken questions and he didn't expect to be received one either. But what also plagued his mind was the thought that maybe being grounded wasn't so horrible if it meant you knew where you stood and what you could do. Going beyond limitations placed upon you is a feat that only surfaces in times of sudden unexpectedness. He pondered his mind for an answer he so desperately wanted to find but found none available to him._

_He sighed gently resting his head against the trunk of a thick pine; he sat at the top but still too far from where he wanted to be. He wanted to live a life that was unrestricting and allowed him to reach the heavens and graze the sea without having to worry about consequences pertained to him._

_He wanted to feel unbounded, limitless but still grounded to where he knew where he stood. He didn't want opportunities to be open unto him; he wanted them to be there when he wanted them._

_That night he felt no need to rest his already functional body, but he still continued to watch as the sky changed from dark cobalt to a mixture of yellows, pinks, and blues. _

_His eyes drifting down to the people he considered 'friends' lingering on one with disheartened content, as he watched their breathing slow a deep. The soft thump of his steady heartbeat within the chest, he didn't know whether to call them friends or not. He could care for them all, but never let himself become too emotionally attached unless they were in risk for their lives. _

_In that point in time he had no idea what would he be overcome with, the sudden urgency to save and protect sometimes one rather than the other. He cared for them all but he cared for them in different ways. _

_His eyes began to drift over a sleeping form, their chest rising and falling in a similar pattern as the others did. They were humans, well not all of them but they still had some of the same occurring qualities. _

_He would never say it but humans intrigued him, but some of them also made his stomach twist in disgust._

_Kagome. He loved her; he really did just not the way she wanted him to though. She wasn't a sister though; she was a friend, a friend that he wanted to stay a friend. _

_xXx Yaoi Pursuit xXx_

"_Can't we stop and take a break." Shippo complained his tail swishing irritably as he addressed Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there for a moment sniffing the air before he looked back to the growing boy, which was beginning to reach Kagome's height._

"_Fine, we can rest for the night, we leave at noon tomorrow." Inuyasha sated finality in his voice, and there wasn't room to complain as he took off in a shrouded wood. Leaving behind stunned slightly confused people, which he drowned out as he walked away. _

_To say the least he was worried; the reason. Kagome had been becoming bolder in her attempts to 'allure' Inuyasha. And he'd been fortunate enough to get out of every situation with a plausible excuse. In which a few times she had been interrupted by a fellow friend, Miroku who had almost caught her advancing on Inuyasha all but more than a few times. And it seemed that he had been the only one to actually come to his rescue._

_Maybe he knew what she was trying to do and not let it happen. No, that couldn't be right. What reason would he have to interrupt his and Kagome's lives?_

_Or maybe it was just pure luck that he managed to escape out of the situations, when Miroku came to 'collect' them. He also noticed the worried side glances he'd get from his when he thought no one was looking. Or the disturbingly inviting glances he'd receive from Kagome._

_She left herself open at night, anyone even that mangy wolf could come and take her if he wanted to. He had to constantly make sure there wasn't anyone even glancing her in that way, which she happily took as a sign of possessiveness. And that only led to her even bolder messages to him, she'd invite him for a swim, to walk all while keeping in mind that they would be 'alone'. _

_Something he tried hard to do, and it seemed so did Miroku which Inuyasha had no problem with. It was just that if he ever engaged in activities like that with Kagome he knew he would fall, fall hard. And that was the complete opposite of what he wanted. He wanted to soar not be stuck so deep within the ground itself._

_He found himself headed toward the end of the dense, but heavily shrouded wood. A hot spring coming into view just up ahead, and with no trace of human nor demon scent. He smiled faintly as he decided it would be a good relief to his stress about Kagome._

_He started to remove his clothing but was stopped as he sensed an approaching figure; he turned to look at Miroku's frowning face. The frown marring his porcelain skin as it formed deep creases within his face. He had his usual garb on and his staff standing off to his left side. "Inuyasha, may I join?" the monk's voice was low as if he had not been talking to Inuyasha as more to himself he had been in a deep thought._

_Inuyasha studied the monk carefully before sighing, "sure monk" and that was all he said before he removed his hakama and moved to sit into the hot spring. The water rushing at his sides at the disturbance he made, the water rippling along the water. Moments later he heard the slight shuffling of clothes being tampered with and glanced over his shoulder._

_He saw as Miroku slid of his robes, the material gliding down and off his body gracefully. He placed his golden staff against the trunk of a thick spruce. Inuyasha couldn't help the way his eyes trailed over the smooth pale skin. He was watching intently as slight muscles rippled underneath restraining skin, each crease being memorized as he trailed his eyes along slim hips. _

_Inuyasha had snapped out of his musings as he realized he was 'checking out' one of his fellow comrades. No, comrade didn't fit Miroku, he was something more, but hell if Inuyasha knew what._

_Inuyasha looked down into the water, trying desperately to keep his eyes away from Miroku's tantalizing milky white body. Soon he heard the water part to welcome Miroku's intruding body into its depths, and Inuyasha released a shaky breath._

"_What's going on? Between you and Kagome." The monk's voice was closer than what Inuyasha thought despite his low tone. Inuyasha wasn't that disturbed by the question, though it did send a twinge of regret coursing through his veins. _

"_What do you mean; monk?" Inuyasha's voice was slightly more apprehensive than he would have liked it to be._

"_I mean are you- do you, love her?" the question seemed forced and Inuyasha had no doubt that Miroku probably dreaded the answer. He wanted to see._

"_Yes." Inuyasha stated he wanted to see his reactions he wanted to know what he would do, what he would say._

"_I see." Miroku looked down into the water watching his reflection waver as he contemplated what to do. He felt the over sudden feeling of sadness creep into his heart and it stung his eyes painfully. He knew it was going to happen, and he let himself believe in something that wasn't true, and he had gotten hurt. _

_He blindly excepted that he loved someone he couldn't have, and he hadn't doubted this love at all. In fact he let it blossom until it became something unbearable to watch as Inuyasha and Kagome would leave on their own. He felt jealousy in moments like that and he did his best to try and keep them from each other, but it was hopeless, he knew it was so from the beginning. But he hadn't cared, all he wanted was to love and be loved by another and he couldn't have that because they were taken by someone else._

_A person he just couldn't bring himself to hate either despite the situation. He knew it before it happened that the tears in his eyes were soon to fall soundlessly into the spring. He wanted to disappear into nothing, now would be a time when he would have wanted to be sucked into his own wind tunnel and be discarded of._

_Miroku felt the tears fall down his face gliding gently over his skin to pool at his collarbone. He moved to leave the spring, leave Inuyasha and not return until he had gathered himself again._

_Inuyasha watched silently as Miroku moved to leave the spring, before he thought about his actions he felt his arm extend to wrap around Miroku's wrist. The cloth covering his cursed wind tunnel beneath his dampened hands. He pulled Miroku towards him and without giving him any words he gently pushed their lips together._

_A warm sensation jolting through both males bodies as they pressed their lips against the other. Miroku was stunned and afraid to move, figuring if he did Inuyasha would fade and he'd be left alone his own darkness enveloping his silent figure. Inuyasha was surprised in himself for taking such an extravagant risk._

_But the feeling of just holding Miroku in his arms comforted him in ways others couldn't. He dared to snake out his tongue and trail it across the other's bottom lips pleading for entrance. Miroku if nothing else was hesitant to give in, but complied when he chanced the situation he longed to await; and it was happening to him, with Inuyasha._

_Feeling the moist appendage enter into his own mouth he repressed the urge to moan, as that appendage mapped out his entire cavern. Courting his own tongue that stayed relatively still to play along._

_Once Miroku gave in and begun to reciprocate the kiss, Inuyasha reached the hand not wrapped around Miroku's middle to trail over his back resting on his neck. Gently applying pressure to his hand Inuyasha forced them into a deeper kiss, earning a pleasing moan from Miroku._

"_Hmm, Inuyasha." Miroku broke the pleasing kiss, leaning back to gaze into slightly glazed golden eyes. He trailed his hands up Inuyasha's sides, unintentionally causing Inuyasha to shudder somewhat._

"_Yes?" Inuyasha wasn't perturbed by the broken kiss, because he was bent on gaining it back and more._

"_I thought-" Miroku was looking down at Inuyasha's defined chest, his fingers playing on hard abs, but he was soon cut off._

"_I do love Kagome, just as a friend though. But I don't want you as a friend, I just feel so overprotective when it's about you and I hadn't understood why. I don't like it when you are upset, I don't like it when you cry. I like it when you smile; I like it when the only person you look at is me. I-I love you Miroku, more than you could ever think." Inuyasha waited to see what Miroku would say, he was anxious._

_Miroku was bubbling on the inside, unaware of the suspense he was putting the poor hanyou in. instead of giving a verbal response he opted to trail his hands up Inuyasha's chest and wrap loosely around his neck before kissing him deeply an slowly._

"_Mmm." It wasn't coherent but they didn't care all they needed in that moment was each other, the others lips, their warmth, and their love._

_The kiss became desperate and needy, as they found that there was more they wanted or so needed. Inuyasha was the one to break the kiss, trailing down Miroku's creamy neck creating a trail of wet open mouthed kisses to his collarbone. He racked his canines along the thin flesh before soothing it over with his smooth tongue._

_Miroku gasped as the sensation ran down his body pooling in his abdomen. He tangled his hands in long silver white hair, grasping gently when he felt Inuyasha nip and suck at the nape of his neck._

_Inuyasha placed colorful markings all over the monk's now marred flesh. Leaning back he admired his work before his eyes landed on erect flushed nipples. Smirking to himself he lifted Miroku out of the water earning a surprised yelp from the other as he was laid back on the damp lush grass surrounding the spring._

_The cool grass doing well in soothing his heated skin, he sighed in content before his mouth was taken by the very much aroused Inuyasha. Inuyasha instantly dipped his tongue into the warm cavern, his hands dancing along Miroku's taut stomach. _

_Slyly he brought his hands up further, unnoticed by the occupied monk; he ran his fingers over Miroku's left nipple. _

"_Mmm Ah!" Miroku moaned turning his head to the side breaking the kiss, as Inuyasha started to attack his neck while fondling his sensitive nipples. _

_Inuyasha began to trail his soft lips down Miroku's body, catching his right nipple between his teeth nipping harshly before soothing the irritated stub._

"_Y-Yasha!" Miroku moaned out as his nipple was enveloped in warm heat, while the other was being pinched then twisted between skilled fingers._

_Switching over to its twin, Inuyasha repeated the respected and much appreciated attention. His empty hand slowly trailing down Miroku's abdomen running over slight indentions and curves until he reached his hip. _

_Releasing the darkened bud from his mouth, Inuyasha trailed his wet tongue over fine taut skin stopping just above a defined hipbone. Nipping harshly he trailed his tongue over the irritated skin, before looking back up at Miroku._

_His eyes were closed tightly while his mouth slightly opened panting his skin covered in water and sweat. His tongue darting out to run along his pink lips, causing Inuyasha to inwardly moan._

_Inuyasha ran his tongue lower gliding over smooth pale thighs, trailing wet kisses along the inner thigh, causing a moan to escape panting lips. Missing the one place that needs attention most, running his tongue along the inside of his knee._

"_Mmm ah…ah, Inu-Inuyasha!" Miroku screamed out as Inuyasha wrapped his tongue around the head of his leaking erection. Roughly running his tongue along the slit, Inuyasha teased Miroku taunting him with only a little sample of the delicious sensations._

"_Please, Y-Yasha. I-I need…Ahh!" Inuyasha wrapped his tongue around the head before engulfing Miroku completely. He started slow deliberately running his tongue along the underside, before speeding up and bobbing his head._

_Miroku sat up quickly grasping Inuyasha's silver mane in his hands, his legs spreading wide open for more access._

_Miroku moaned uncontrollably as that sinful tongue rolled over his cock, dipping into the slit and downing him again._

_Inuyasha brought his right hand to fondle Miroku's balls, his tip leaking precum into his mouth. The taste foreign on his taste buds, salty but also sweet. It was something Inuyasha hadn't tasted before and it drove him mad as he lapped repeatedly at the tip to taste Miroku again relishing in the way it danced in his mouth then down his throat._

"_Oh, god yes! Inuyasha I'm gonna-" Inuyasha slowed his erratic movements to bob once more this time slow and deliberate to milk all the precum from Miroku. But before he could release Inuyasha pulled back and gipped the other's stiff length._

_The uncomfortable feeling in Miroku's abdomen increasing as he was denied release. He panted letting out an unappreciated whimper, before he was turned around and roughly pushed down, his ass raised and on display._

_Inuyasha licked his lips drowning in the site before him, his throat suddenly parched as he watched Miroku slightly wriggle his ass, demanding for attention._

_Inuyasha spread Miroku's legs farther apart and gripped his waist, his claws teasing the snow white skin. He ran his hands down the other's backside parting his cheeks to expose a pink twitching slightly puckered hole._

"_It's already twitching, someone's excited for me." Inuyasha remarked receiving the expected reaction. Miroku blushed ear to ear his face lighting up in embarrassment as he felt more exposed than he would like to be in that moment._

"_D-don't say that baka. Are you going to make me wait any longer?" Miroku shifted as he felt Inuyasha's lustful eyes carving into his body._

"_Maybe, I like the view of you naked with your ass poised to me." Inuyasha remarked with a small smirk as he bent low blowing on the twitching entrance._

_Miroku shuddered as he felt something cool ghost over his entrance, he was anxious and awaiting Inuyasha's fin-_

"_Ahh, Inu-yasha!" Miroku moaned out as he felt something wet push itself inside him, not his fingers, definitely not his fingers._

_Inuyasha pushed his tongue inside Miroku's tight heat, loving the way he clenched around. He could only imagine how it would feel around something much larger than his tongue._

"_I-I need you, please." Miroku moaned out as he pushed back his hips, his teeth biting into his arm._

_Inuyasha pulled back with one last lap to the tight twitching hole. His hands racking softly against the delicate cheeks to part them more. He breathed in slowly lining himself up with Miroku's entrance. Slowly he pushed in stopping immediately at the tight heat encasing his hard member._

_Miroku pushed back slightly allowing Inuyasha to go on, and he did once he adjusted to the heat. He began pushing slowly into Miroku his breathing irregular as he tried not to hurt the other, but damn, he was so tight._

_Inuyasha rested his head against Miroku's shoulder allowing them both to adjust, the sweltering heat engulfing his erection clenching and unclenching. Miroku his breathing labored as he tried to adjust to the thick length pulsating inside him._

_When both their breathing was becoming regular Miroku pushed back on Inuyasha's length. Inuyasha complied pulling out until only the tip was resting in the squelching heat, then slammed back in to Miroku hitting his prostate to make his scream out in pleasure._

"_Ah…ah,…ah!" Miroku pressed his hand over his mouth to conceal all his screams and moans, which made Inuyasha, snap his hips harder. _

"_Mmm…ahmm…Ah!" Miroku couldn't stand his prostate being pounded into over and over sending delicious sensations running towards his pulsing erection._

_Inuyasha smirked as he saw the monk bring his hand over his cock stroking it evenly with his thrusts. Their sweat slicked bodies moved against each other, at a rapid pace according to their release. They were both so close, Inuyasha felt Miroku tighten around his cock and that sent pleasurable sensations pooling in his abdomen._

"_Inu-yash-Ah!" Miroku ejaculated his release, his seed spilling on tainted lush greenery. Inuyasha managed a few more thrusts before Miroku's entrance clutched tightly on his sending him sprawling into release with a satiated grunt._

_Inuyasha slowly pulled out of Miroku with a soft *pop*, Miroku whimpering slightly before he was turned over._

_Facing Inuyasha, Miroku was pulled into strong arms, his body going lax as they rested from their euphoric high. They lied together for a moment before Miroku leaned back to look at Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha." The monk rested his head once again, his hair being stroked by gentle fingers soothingly._

"_Hmm?" Inuyasha made his head rest on top of Miroku's his arm wrapping around a slim waist._

"_I love you too." Miroku hid his face in the crook of Inuyasha's neck and shoulder, trying to contain the mad blush running along his cheeks._

_Inuyasha just pulled him tighter and pressed gentle lips to his forehead, before they both drifted into a peaceful sleep._

_The sleep hadn't lasted long when they heard a gasp and a loud shrill yell. _

"_INUYASHA!"_

_**Well that was the first chapter, hoped you liked. I hadn't really done a yaoi scene before so…yeah.**_

_**Me: Well that was slightly harder than I thought it would be. (No pun intended)**_

_**Akira: She made me stay up just to finish it, you all better review. If you don't I can't get the money to tie her to the bed and actually get some sleep. Damn!**_

_**Me: He's just joking.**_

_**Akira: Says who?**_

_**Me: Heheh, anyway the next chapter will be totally unrelated to this one (as will all the chapters) and it will be Kohaku x Shippo.**_

_**Akira: She's upset that no one has that pairing and is doing it herself, but this is only like for basically to improve her 'skills'. But she will be writing a story pertaining to that pairing also, no name yet though.**_

_**Me: Yep, so please review for me so I can feel all happy inside *Puppy eyes***_


End file.
